


The Prized Pair

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Breeding, Dehumanization, F/M, Is it Death if the Character Eventually Turns into a Giant Pair of Testicles?, Mind Manipulation, Objectification, Testicle Growth, Transformation, Victim Treated Like a Sex Toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: For over a week now Kel has been taking pictures of the reef, and with each passing day, he’s more certain that he’s being watched.





	The Prized Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).



For over a week now Kel has been taking pictures of the reef, and with each passing day, he’s more certain that he’s being watched. He has no proof, nothing except the feeling in his gut, the chill up his spine, and it’s getting harder and harder to convince himself it’s just his imagination. Standing at the edge of his boat, the sun sinking below the horizon, he almost decides to forgo the night dive.

No, Kel shakes himself. He’s just being silly. It’s not that there’s a pull that he can’t deny. Certainly not. Drawing a steading breath, he lets himself fall backwards over the edge of the boat, the rush of water quickly surrounding him as he takes a moment to get his bearings beneath the waves. The reef is beautiful during the day, but at night it’s truly stunning.

For hours Kel works, and he’s certain that they are some of the best pictures that he’s ever taken, possibly award-winning even. Seeing a strange movement out of the corner of his eyes, Kel turns, worried that it might be a threat. But instead he sees a strange billowing creature, perhaps some sort of jellyfish that he’s never encountered before. He raises his camera, but it darts away, and he quickly follows.

So lost in the excitement of possibly discovering something that one else has ever seen, Kel had almost forgotten about his worry until something wraps around his ankle and yanks. He goes for his knife, but it’s easily knocked away, sinking to the ocean floor beneath, well out of reach. Kel is certain that it’s human hands holding him in place. Gigantic human hands. He’s dropped his light in the struggle, but it still illuminates the area enough that he can make out a face, and it is anything but, its eyes huge and wide set, its mouth massive, full of long needle-like teeth.

When Kel’s respirator is yanked from his mouth, he well and truly panics, struggling as his goggles are pulled off just as quickly and his face is pressed against something cool and soft. Trying to pull away, his confusion mounts when he’s certain that the flesh beneath his hands is a pair of gigantic breasts. His panic rises as his lungs burn, certain that he’s going to drown at any moment. His heartbeat throbs rapidly in his skull, drowning out any sound as his muscles slowly refuse to respond as he runs out of oxygen.

Except as the seconds tick by and turn into minutes, despite the continued burn of his lungs, the instinctive need to inhale, Kel finds that impossibly he’s not drowning or dying. That somehow despite not breathing he doesn’t seem to need to. The weakness in his limbs is quickly receding, yet he still feels strangely lethargic.

Attempting to pull back again, Kel shouts are muffled by the fact that he seems well and truly stuck, that he can’t seem to pull his face off whatever it’s resting on. Reaching up, his mind can’t comprehend that he can’t find a space between his flesh and whatever he’s attached to, their bodies seemingly fused together.

Kel tries to beg, tries to scream, but his tongue refuses to move, his throat vibrating but almost no sound coming out.

The weight of his tank is suddenly gone, and he can do little as his wetsuit is shredded by too sharp fingernails. He attempts to twist away when fingers wrap around his cock, when they squeeze his balls, when they stroke and caress him to hardness, when his hips are pushed forward and his cock sinks into a tight heat that quite literally pulls him in. Kel’s brain is unable to comprehend what is happening to him, and he’s stuck in a loop of struggling and lying limp as pleasure the likes of which he’s never experienced floods him.

Kel tries to remember, tries to focus on his worries, but the more he attempts to, the more the memory slips from his grasp.

Soon Kel can think of nothing except the cunt wrapped so tightly around his cock, the way it alternates between sucking him and milking him, and his brain is on overload. When something presses against his anus, breaches the untouched hole, it’s just more stimulation to overwhelm him. Kel doesn’t know how much time passes, his world becoming nothing but pleasure as orgasm after orgasm is ripped from him.

 

  
Metti locks her arms around her new mate. For days she’d been watching him, wondering if he would be the one. He’d been much quieter than the others who stay at the surface, and she likes that. Just in case, she’s been flooding the waters with her pheromones, preparing his body for his new role.

Sensing him slip into the waters with the setting of the sun, Metti had known tonight would be the night. She smiles happily as she feels his seed bathe her eggs. Yes, she’s clearly chosen well.

Already his small body is fusing to hers, and with a little bit of conscious effort, she modifies his testicles, making them swell hugely. This is his new purpose in life after all. She shivers again as he fills her once more, her stomach starting to swell slightly. So this is what her older sisters always giggled about.

Reaching up, Metti presses her hands over his where they’re attached to her breasts, giving them a squeeze. He seems to get the message because his grip suddenly tightens. It’ll be a pity when those atrophy, but for the moment she’s going to enjoy them. Her hips rolls as he fills her with more seed, her belly now so full that it forces his back to arch away.

Metti’s never felt this way. It’s addicting, and she wants more. Reaching down, she squeezing his round sack, drawing a muffled sound from him. She’s certain that it’s not comfortable for him, but she would never hurt her prize, not when they were so very necessary to her. They’re wonderful, but they could be better. Her older sister has a pair bigger than her head, and Metti is certain that she can do better.

The flesh in her hands swells and swells and swells until it bulges between her fingers, but still she wants more. None will have a mate better than her.

The trip back to her burrow is slow going, her mates legs slowing her down, but she knows that it won’t be long before those useless bits also atrophy.

Until that time, she’ll enjoy some time to herself, certain that if she needs it she can reel in a quick meal.


End file.
